


You Taught Me How To Love

by ErisandraNoir



Series: A Love Story Within Letters [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisandraNoir/pseuds/ErisandraNoir
Summary: Lessons learned in Love. . .





	You Taught Me How To Love

CROWLEY MESSAGE

"To be honest, Angel. I have forgotten what it's like to love. Or rather maybe, I have forgotten what it's like to be loved. After all, being a Demon means that I should not have the Heavenly Virtues in my repertoire. And being in Hell, doesn't exactly ensure a love-filled environment to live in. And thus, I have long embraced the fact that "love" simply does not exist where I am concerned. I never thought a day would come when I would be proven wrong. When I first met you in that Garden, I thought I saw and felt what was as close to Heaven as I can possibly experience. You with your profound faith in the Ineffable, messy golden curls, compassionate sapphire-blue eyes, soft warm hands, radiant white wings, and a heart with a sincere love for everybody. In that moment, the heart that I thought I lost since my Fall from Grace began to beat once more. Slow and faltering at first, before becoming thundering and powerful, like the waves that hurtle and crash against the rocks found in the shallow of the sea. And I suddenly realized, I do know how to love! I just had to re-learn it again. And you, my dearest Angel, have been the best teacher that I could ever hope for.

 

 

 

 

\- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

 

 

 

 

AZIRAPHALE'S REPLY

 

"At the onset of my creation, I have always followed my orders somewhat blindly. 'Aziraphale do this, Aziraphale don't do that. Fight this, thwart that, and whatnot'. Most especially, it was instilled in me that your kind is an abomination that we must always obviate in every way. But that started to change when I began to spend more and more time with you. This grew to even larger proportions when our little 'Arrangement' was made and put into effect. And after centuries and centuries of drinking (and getting drunk), laughing, walking, chatting, eating, crying, bleeding, debating, and feeding ducks with you, I began to see things differently, and follow just a little less blindly. Mostly, I began to understand what 'loving your enemy' actually means - though I think I loved you a bit too much, my dear. You showed me that not everything is black and white, and most of the time it is really grey. You had me enjoying the simple, pleasurable things in life that I fought hard not to enjoy. And finally, you taught me that falling doesn't have to be painful, especially if someone is there to catch you anyway."


End file.
